Troublesome Fox
by Brie92
Summary: Naruto has done the unthinkable. He cannot be forgiven. He SHALL NOT be forgiven. What he has done can end life in Konoha as we know it. He HAS to be punished. And what do you know... Tsunade has the perfect plan to pay him back for what he has done.
1. Prologue

Ahhh! Don't You just _love_ that new story smell!? I do! :D

**Declaimer**: Roes are red, violets are blue, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I wish I did too.

* * *

Prelude

Kohona, such a peaceful village. The sun is shinning, birds are chirping, children playing, cats napping, fresh baked cookies sitting out for all to have, school letting out for the day, and—

"NARUTO LUCAS UZUMAKKKIIII!! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" **(1)**

—the threatening shouts of a mad Hokage. Yes, it is truly a peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

...unless you are a blond ninja named Naruto...

"Ahh! Baa-chan— I'm sorry!!"

**-Whomp!-**

"AHHH!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!"

People jumped out of the way as two blurs of blond sped by, the bigger one swinging what looked to be a large metal pipe.

Jumping from rooftops to the ground to fences and then back to rooftops, Naruto had little luck in trying to get the enraged Tsunade off of his trail. Said woman could keep this up all day and even do it in her sleep if she had to. There was no way she was letting Naruto get away with what he has done. And that's that.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Chancing a glance over his left shoulder, a shiver worked it's way throughout his body. Was it just him or was Tsunade's eyes glowing red and were those _lines_ on her face!?

She was going to kill him he just knew it! Oh poor Naruto! He's too young to die.

"Can't we let bygones by bygones, Baa-chaaaannnnn!?" Naruto yelled as one of Tsunade's hits sent him flying. She watched, somewhat satisfied, as the smaller blonde crashed into the top floor of the Hokage Tower. She then growled, realizing that _she_ was going to have to pay to repair that.

With a yell of frustration, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was hovering over the giant hole in the Hokage Tower's ceiling. Spiraled out on the floor below was the trouble making blond ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, unconscious.

Tsunade sighed, jumping down into the room just as Shizune stepped into the room. For a moment, the short haired woman stood at the room's entranced, staring at the damage with bugged out eyes and a dropped jaw.

"L-Lady Tsunadeeee!!!" her assistant squealed, (A/N: I love when she does that :3) moving more into the room. "What happened!?"

And again, the Hokage found herself sighing as she took a seat at her desk. Sometimes her friend made way too much of a big deal out of nothing. The damage could be repaired and there was a _chance_that Naruto would wake well within the three week coma she possible placed him in.

"It's nothing, Shizune. Have him moved into one of the spare rooms," the Hokage ordered, waving a dismissive hand towards the K. teenager on the ground before her desk.

"But... but..."

"Have him moved **NOW**, Shizune!"

Said woman, caught off guard at the Hokage's sudden snappish attitude, could only nod dumbly as she rushed over to the unconscious Naruto, scooping him up and turning to rush out the office door. When the door shut behind them, Tsunade all but laid across her desk, not caring that she'd messed up the stacks of paper Shizune had spent all morning organizing. She'll just take her assistant out for some tea and a day at the spa and all will— hopefully— be forgotten.

"Ugh... what am I going to do with that boy?" The Hokage wondered out loud. Naruto was to be punished; she'd make sure of that but the big question is how. Something simple like cleaning duty wouldn't cut it. And forcing him to hang around Guy and Lee for a month seemed too painful.

"Though Naruto would probably enjoy it to some standard," she told herself, tilting her head so she could see the ceiling.

If Konoha wasn't in need of the money, Tsunade would have quickly decided that her favorite ninja would not be allowed to go on any missions for a long while (we're talking like a year) but they were short on ninjas and, as stated, they needed the money.

_'What would have the same effect as no missions?'_The Hokage wondered.

No ramens for a week? Maybe _but_ she couldn't keep track of the boy 24/7, therefore he could easily sneak some while on a mission or something.

No training for a month? Again, Naruto would find a way to sneak some training in.

Tsunade sighed, looking over the papers on her desk.

Doing all the Hokage's paper work for a year? No, Shizune wouldn't allow Tsunade to get away with such a thing.

GAH! There had to be **_something_** she could do!

She would be taking it too far if she was to ban the young ninja from Konoha for two to six months. Not only would Shizune nag her but Iruka, the Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and Konohamaru would hunt her down for it.

"Ugh... what am I gonna do?" she groaned, slumping further down in her seat. "I mean, it's not like I can put him in some sort of prison with no chance in hell of escaping and be sure at the same time that he's suffering..." Suddenly and without warning, the blonde woman jumped up from her seat, a light bulb turning on over her head. "I've got it!" she announced to no one, a fisted hand hitting her open palm.

Grinning like a mad woman, which technically she is, Tsunade rushed out of her office, directing Shizune to show Naruto to her office if he was to wake up before she returned.

Some hours later, a nervous Naruto stood in front of frightfully clam Hokage. Said Hokage sat, once more, behind her desk, hands folded on top of said desk.

Naruto gulped. He'd expected for there to be a lot of yelling and hitting going on. ...not this. There wasn't even a twitch to be found to show that she was even _slightly_ annoyed with him.

... ... ...

Why wasn't he running for his life?

"Naruto," hissed Tsunade just when he was about to turn tails and get the hell out of there. It was like she could read his mind or something. "As you know, you're in deep trouble. What you did cannot go unpunished. I have spent the better half of the day trying to think of ways to punish you." She sighed, leaning back in her chair, eyes closed and hands still folded on her desk.

The younger blonde stood there, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "And? Have you come up with something?" No, Naruto was not eager for his punishment, but he wanted to get out of this office as soon as possible.

Tsunade peeked one eye open to stare at him, her lips turning up into a smirk. "Why, yes. Yes I have," she answered cheerfully.

Pushing herself up from her seat, Tsunade walked around to the front of the desk, taking a seat on a corner of said desk. "We're going to make a bet. If you can survive a whole week of my punishment than the second part of your punishment will be almost non-existence," she hummed, lazily examining her nails. Her marrón eyes suddenly snapped up to stare into azul ones. It was so unexpected that it caused Naruto to jump slightly back. "If you refuse then what I have originally planned for you will be three times more painful. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" was the careless reply.

Naruto "eep!"ed when the older blonde slammed a fisted hand through her desk. "Actually, no, you don't." And the scary part is, she's still smiling. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

Relentlessly, the boy did as he was told. Tsunade checked to make sure his eyes were closed before going over to a bookshelf and pulling out an old, dusty book. Flipping through the pages, she made her way back over to stand in front of her favorite young ninja. "Naruto, I want you to think of an animal- any kind at all. It can me your favorites one or one that you fear. I would recommend the latter seeing as things will go much more easily that way," she offered.

What Tsunade did not know was that it did not matter whether Naruto chose the animal he loved or hated- they were one in the same.

The Hokage waited a minute then asked, "Do you have an animal in mind?" He nodded. "Good. Now I want you to count back from ten out loud."

He nodded, took a deep breath, and begun counting. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

"And when you wake up, the fun shall begin."

"...Zero...." Naruto fell back into Tsunade's waiting arms, unconscious once more.

* * *

**(1)**So of coarse the middle name is made up. I don't think Naruto has one.

Soooo?!?!? What did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me whats on your mind. If you don't **review** I won't know if I'm doing it right or if I need to change something.


	2. I'm A Dog!

**Declaimer**: Roes are red, violets are blue, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I wish I did too.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm A... Dog?

_"And when you wake up, the fun shall begin."_

Fun? What kind of "fun" was Tsunade planning? Is it the good kind of fun that he would one day look back at and laugh? Or is it the kind of fun that will end with him lying in a hospital bed for the rest of his life?

Knowing the Hokage was probably the later.

Naruto groaned, light entering his vision.

_Can someone please turn off the sun?_ he thought, shielding the light by throwing an arm over his eyes. Much better... He had a headache the size of a football field!

_Where am I_? he wondered seconds later. He listened carefully. Not even the quietest of sounds could be heard. In fact, he couldn't even hear, much less _feel_ himself breathing.

Something definitely wasn't right here.

Moaning, mentally for his mouth refused to move, Naruto ever so slowly began to move his arm away from his face. His nose wrinkled as something fuzzy-like brushed against it. A few seconds later, he sneezed. This was followed closely by roughly ten to twenty more sneezes, all varying by force and loudness. One was so fierce that it brought tears to his eyes.

Surviving his sneezing fit, Naruto lay there motionlessly, staring at the material which he lay on. It was a lime green color, kind of like Lee's jumpsuit. Actually, it made him feel like throwing up just looking at it.

He looked away, a hand rubbing at his tired, watery eyes. He had trouble breathing through his nose and it felt like it took all his energy to breathe through his mouth. His ears were ringing and his stomach was doing flips. He was absolutely positive it could win the Olympics.

Hours later, after magically managing to fall back to sleep, he woke to find his head much clearer than it had been before. There was still a dull thumping in his skull, and his body still ached, but it was much more tolerable than before. In no way did he feel the need to hurl up his insides from the dizzying sickness he still suffered from.

With the caution of a first-time ice skater, he pushed himself up, slowly curling around until he sat on his rear end. The room rotated in circles in his line of view. He'd been expecting it yet, at the same time, it caught him off guard. As a ninja, he did not like that feeling. There was something about being in control at all times that made a shinobi freak-out when something was out of the norm, if only slightly.

He clenched his eyes shut, willing the dizziness to go away. After some moments, it did.

Happy with this small success, Naruto begin to observe his surroundings. Other than a bed, a floor lamp, and a desk that all sat on one side of the room, there was no other items to be found. The walls were a pale blue— darker towards the ceiling and fading to white at the bottom— and the floor was all wood. There was a single door that sat on the wall opposite of where he was and a circular window on the wall behind him.

He was just about to hop off the bed when the door across the room opened. "Naruto, I came to..." He blinked at the short haired raven standing there, waiting for her to continue with whatever she was going to say.

Shizune stood there, her eyes bugging out, jaw hanging all the way down to the floor.

Naruto tilted his head to the side; what could she possibly be staring at?

The older ninja cleared her throat, taking a step back out of the room. She turned down the hall, looking blankly in the direction where she knew the Hokage was. "Lady Tsunadeeee! What have you done!"

And off she went, disappearing down the hall into the main office, all the while cursing Konoha's beloved Hokage.

Still in the room, Naruto blinked, lost. Shizune only ever did that when the Hokage did something she knew was lawfully wrong.

...

...should he be worried?

Knowing that sitting there would give him no answers, Naruto hopped down off the bed. He didn't stop to consider the fact that the distance from the bed to the floor was much higher than it should have been. Nor did it sink in that everything around him was three times taller than him. Naruto just wasn't in a very observant mood today.

He exited out of the room, hearing Shizune's squeals from down here. Boy, Tsunade must have really screwed up big time to get her assistant's voice to reach that level of squeakiness. Hearing such a noise would have had Naruto tumbling over with laughter, and he would have been doing so too if he hadn't heard his name squealed once or twice. Somehow, he was mixed up in all of this.

It was time for some super awesome ninja sneakiness moves!

...if only he possessed such moves. (-.-')

Naruto, like the great ninja he is, doesn't know the meaning of being quiet. He's more of a straight to the point, cause a scene, and never think things through kind of guy. Maybe that's why he did an awful job of eavesdropping on Shizune's and Tsunade's conversation.

"Brat, I know you're there!" yelled Tsunade, a very _very_ sharp pencil stabbing through the wall he hide behind. Naruto gasped, falling back on his rear end as he stared at the tip of the pencil. How the hell did she get the end so pointy! "GET IN HERE!"

Never one to deny the Hokage (yeah a'ight), Naruto cautiously stepped around the wall into the room. Who knew if she still had some of those pointy pencils to through at him?

He made his way to the center of the room, looking back and forth between the two women standing there. Shizune's jaw hung halfway to the ground, her eyes bugging out. The sides of the Hokage's mouth twitched, amusement written all over her face. If Naruto wasn't suspicious before, he certainly had his doubts now.

Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, her hands lacing together on top her desk to let her head rest on them. "Ah, nice to see you're finally awake."

Naruto opened to his to say something, not quiet sure what, but was cut off by Shizune. "Lady Tsunade! You have to fix _this_!" She pointed at Naruto, who was slightly offended. Never before had he been referred to as a "this".

The Hokage chuckled, waving one hand as if dismissing her assistant. "Now, now, Shizune, don't worry, I have everything under control." She stood up, stretching as she made her way around to the front of her desk where she took a seat on the corner of it. Arms folded over her chest— an action Naruto thought wasn't possible— the older blonde stared down at the younger.

For roughly twenty minutes, they remained in that position; the two blondes locked in a glaring contest while the third member, helplessly, witnessed their childishness.

"Shizune," Tsunade suddenly said, looking towards the raven. Having not expected to be addressed, said raven couldn't help but be slightly startled. "You better get to working on an antidote." A blank stare was the only response she received. "Some of the ingredients are very hard to come across and can take months to gather. Making the mixture itself is very time consuming and difficult. I suggest you find Jiraiya– that old pervert knows much about this jutsu." The Hokage looked at the woman, wondering why she hadn't left yet. Just minutes ago she was hollering her head off about fixing this little problem and when Tsunade finally starts to make a movement to do so, she just stands there, staring at her. What was wrong with people these days? "_Get moving, Shizune_." she hissed, her annoyance clear.

She gulped, managing to stutter out, "Y-Y-Yes L-Lady Ts-Tsunade! Right away!" In a poof of smoke, she was gone.

That left only Naruto. And, unfortunately, getting rid of him wouldn't be so easy... or would it?

Tsunade hugged herself with one arm, the other tapping at her chin. She hadn't really thought her plan through as well as she should have. It was too late to turn back now, not that she wanted to. But there was no way Naruto was staying with her while Shizune worked on the antidote. She was trying to punish Naruto, not herself.

"I'll be back," she informed the teen, disappearing in a burst of clouds and leaves not even a second later.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused. Okay... now what? This was really as good of time as any to try and make an escape. He sighed, going around the Hokage's desk instead and jumping into her seat. Knowing her, she'd already figured out he would try to run away, thus she'll have placed a jutsu around the place to keep him within eye range. She was so troublesome like that...

Dully, he stared out the windows across the room to the outside world. A bird flew by. He watched it disappear and appear again, circling around the tower. The bird went to land on the windowsill. It was stopped by an invisible wall of chakra, electrocuting the poor bird almost to death. Luckily for it, it somehow managed to use the last of its energy to get back a safe distance from the unseen jutsu. The bird stayed afloat a half second longer before falling to the ground. Naruto didn't know what happened to it afterwards nor did he care to get up to see. Instead, he looked for something else to hold his attention.

"Hey! Who are you?" came a voice.

Naruto blinked, having almost dozed off that quickly. It was _so boring_ without the Hokage there to bug. And his head was starting to hurt again. He really should have asked Shizune for something to take care of that. He raised his head to look around, remembering that someone had just spoken. The only being he spotted in the room was Tonton and surely that noise hadn't come from the little pink piggy.

"You— don't ignore me!" that unfamiliar voice said once more.

Now Naruto was starting to freak out just a tiny bit. A voice with no trace, not something a person wants to experience when they're not fully at their best, or any other time for that matter. "Who's there?" He asked, drowsily.

"Down here, bozo!" He glanced down. Again no one was there but Tonton. "Who're you?"

Naruto blinked, rubbed at his eyes, and sneezed. He had to be imagining things— did that pig just speak! "You can talk!" he asked, his voice nothing but yaps and growls.

...that isn't normal now is it?

Something similar to a snort came from the pig. "Of course I can speak! What are you, an idiot?"

Now Naruto was sitting up, staring at Tonton as if expecting her to attack. As far as his knowledge went, only summoning animals could speak human language. Tonton was not a summoning animal. Therefore, he concluded that she was possessed. How else could you explain it?

"Who are you?" she asked once more, taking a threatening step forward. Maybe she _would_ attack him.

He tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "Don't you recognize me, Tonton?" She arched an eyebrow, her head shaking from side to side. "It's me— Naruto!"

Now it was Tonton's turn to stare at him as if _he_ were the one possessed. "Naruto! What happen to you?"

Naruto brows forwarded. "I don't know." He jumped from the Hokage's seat, landing right in front of the little animal. They stood, staring at each other.

Why was he at eye level with Tonton?

Something wasn't right here. First the barking, everything being way taller than him then what was considered normal, and now this!

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

He shook his head. "I'm not self conscience enough to look into a mirror every time I pass one."

Tonton sighed; she hated to be the bearer of bad news... "Follow me," she ordered, turning her back to the boy, and began walking across the room. Naruto puffed out his cheeks; he didn't take orders from a pig! Tonton looked back at him, growling. "Don't make me go hog style on you! Getta movin!"

Naruto paled. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Boy was she bossy. Obviously all those years hanging around Tsunade had turned a once sweet piggy into an evil little pink hag.

She lead them across the room where a little pink pet bed lay in a corner, a water and food bowl off to the side, and some toy littering the area. This is where Tonton usual resigned when she was in the Hokage's office.

Tonton stumbled through the mess of toys, searching for something. She returned to him, a fairly large mirror in her mouth. Naruto helped her lean the glass against the wall.

"Notice anything different about you?" she asked, moving back out the way so he could see himself.

He glanced at the mirror in front of him, turning his head this way and that. Pointy little ears sat on top of his head, the tips of them much lighter than the rest of his short, golden fur, almost white. A large, bushy tail almost as big as his body swooshed around behind him, the tip also white. Four little legs held his body up, his paws just as white as the tip of his ears and tail.

"I've never seen a dog like this before," he murmured to himself, twirling his body around to see it from all angles.

Tonton stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Surely Naruto couldn't be _that_ slow…

"You idiot!" the little pig squealed. "You're a FOX!"

Naruto blinked, pausing in his spinning. He looked back at himself in the mirror, more observant and serious this time. So this is what a fox looked like up close. But how did this happen?

_"Close your eyes," she ordered. "Naruto, I want you to think of an animal- any kind at all. It can me your favorites one or one that you fear. I would recommend the latter seeing as things will go much more easily that way," she offered._

_What Tsunade did not know was that it did not matter whether Naruto chose the animal he loved or hated- they were one in the same._

Small, adorable blue eyes widen as everything sunk in. That witch! Of course she was behind all of this! He should have known she was up to something.

That would explain that odd sickness from earlier, which still snuck up on him every now and then!

Right on cue, he sneezed.

"Damnit!" he cursed, a paw rubbing at his cold, wet nose. Another sneeze escaped.

Naruto groan, misery coursing through him. "This is so unfair!"

He was allergic to himself!

* * *

-sighs- for a second i thought i'd never get another chapter up for this story! glad i stuck it out just a tiny bit longer. sorry its been seriously forever since the first update. i had a hard time trying to decide on how to get the chapter started. and then i kept reading over the prologue and that so did not help (-.-) well anyways, its up now and hopefully it doesn't take me...

O_O

OH MY FUCKING GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS! this story hasn't been updated for almost a YEAR! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? that is just not right! i hadn't even noticed! i thought it had only been two maybe three months but close to a year? there should have been like seven to ten more chapters posted within that time. i am seriously slacking and thats just not settling well with me!

ok cant talk now gotta type more for story! damnit! please leave a comment and thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter!


	3. A Worthy Mission

Chapter 2: A Worthy Mission

In an area on the opposite side of the village from the Hokage Tower, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke stood outside his front door, arms loaded with overstuffed grocery bags. He huffed out an annoyed breath of air, trying to shift the weight of the bags into one arm while he reached for his keys in his back pocket.

"Uchiha!" a sudden, familiarly annoying voice barked from behind him.

The teen launched forward, the five paper bags tipping out of his gripe. "Ah!" He cried, reaching a hand out in a failed attempt at grabbing for the falling objects before they hit the pavement. Sasuke stared down at his scattered groceries, grimacing at the yoke leaking out of one bag. That had been the last carton of eggs the store had until next week too.

Ignoring the person responsible for him dropping his groceries, Sasuke knelt down to gather the items.

Along with his cracked eggs, he found that the bread had gotten squashed, three glass cartons of milk were broken in half, and the Chinese take-out he'd ordered had slipped out of its container. Oh he had stood in line for _hours_ for the day's special of xang su ya and chow mein!

There was an annoyed huff from behind him. The Uchiha wondered what the person was still doing standing there. When Sasuke was finished with this, he was going to make whoever had so rudely interrupted him wish they'd never been born.

"Uchiha!" barked that voice again. Sasuke was going to kill them— a quick, painful, bloody death with brown paper bags.

Groceries forgotten, the Uchiha stood back to his full height, turning to face his intruder. His eyes widened slightly at seeing the Hokage standing there.

He mentally groaned. There was only one reason why he could think of Tsunade standing there before him without his teammates gathered. And it _wasn't_ to give him some top secret A ranked mission. Not that she would give such a mission to a ninja of his rank with or without teammates.

"What did Naruto do this time?"

Tsunade, caught off guard by the sudden question, could only blink in awe at the teen. An amused smile spread across her lips. "Boy, you get straight to the point, now don't you, Uchiha?"

He shrugged. "If this concerns Naruto, I just want to let you know beforehand that I honestly don't care what he did and I take no responsibility for him."

"Actually," she began, her smile widening, "this has nothing to do with Naruto for once. I need to ask a favor of you." Now she certainly had his attention. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but she quickly cut him off. "And you can't turn it down or I will take you off of missions for the rest of the month." She was totally bluffing but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

The Uchiha sighed, snapping his mouth shut. "...Fine."

"Great!" she chirped. "Follow me."

Without any other words, she disappeared, a small swirl of leaves being the only indicator that someone had been there seconds ago.

Sasuke let out another sigh, sending a longing look towards his place. So much for some much needed R&R...

No surprise that they ended up outside the Hokage Tower. Sasuke looked up at the top level of the building then to the blonde woman standing next to him. He arched an eyebrow. "Why are we out here?"

"Because we're not in there," she answered simply, nodding to her office on the top floor. The Uchiha resisted the urge to say something that would end with him being sent to the hospital. Tsunade studied the boy out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for that mouth of his to open and some smart remark to come out. She sighed, disappointed, when no such thing happened. "Come along, Uchiha." She instructed, walking forward.

Tonton and Naruto looked up as the double doors to the office were pushed open. Tonton squealed like a... well like a pig, happily bouncing over to the corrupted woman that was the Hokage.

Meanwhile, Naruto remained where he was curled up in a far corner where no one could see him. He watched in wonder as the Uchiha walked in behind Tsunade. She wasn't planning on giving him some super cool A-rank mission with Naruto watching, was she? That would be the worse torture ever! Or maybe she was making him her successor! Oh Naruto couldn't watch!

Sasuke eyed the huge hole in the ceiling upon entering the room. "Don't ask," Tsunade sighed, bending down to pick up her pet piggy as she walked around her desk. "Have a seat, Uchiha," she said, doing so herself.

"I would much rather stand," he stated. Sasuke was hoping that this would be an in and out thing. He had to go fetch something for dinner tonight before all the good food booths closed.

The Hokage twirled around in her seat once, trying to buy herself some time before she dropped the bomb. "Uchiha, do you like... animals?"

"Animals?" he repeated as if the word was foreign to him.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, animals. You see," she ran her fingers along the skin of Tonton's back; "I have an animal that is in need of a sitter. You were the first one to come to mind that has the skills to deal with the rodent."

Sasuke shifted his weight from one leg to the other, eyeing the little piggy Tsunade held. "You want me to watch Tonton?"

"I said rodent," she repeated, holding her pet close. How dare the Uchiha think of her pig in such a way! "No, I don't need you to watch Ton. She is a very mature pig and can handle herself. I need you to look after some other animal for me."

The teen frowned. "With all do respect, Hokage, why me? Why not Kiba or Shino? They are more experienced with pets than I am."

Tsunade bobbed her head in a nod. She hadn't considered those two, but Sasuke was the more favorable candidate of all the Leaf Village put together. "They're... busy." She knew no such thing but for the sake of revenge she would send them off on a mission as soon as she got rid of the brat. "And you're the next best thing we've got."

At that, the sides of Sasuke's lips tugged down into a frown. He didn't like being the third choice. He had to prove himself worthy of this mission and make the Hokage see that he was good enough to be the first pick for any mission.

"I'll do it."

The Hokage almost fell over in surprise. "You'll... what? But you don't know what the mission is yet!"

"That doesn't matter. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Tsunade almost snorted out loud. Cocky brat, wasn't he? "Okay, Uchiha, if you feel that you're really up for the challenge. I need you to watch a sweet, adorable little fox for me."

From the corner of the room, said sweet, adorable little fox charged at the Hokage. He would strangler her with his bushy little tail!

* * *

Ok, I am like really sorry that updates are taking like so super long. I'm trying to balance like three other stories plus some that aren't posted yet along with this one. Then there's the whole matter of school and junk. I can't promise that updates will come any faster but I can assure you that I AM working on them.

So...erm... hope you enjoyed this chap and I hope you'll be back for the next one too.


End file.
